


Titles

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Short zany typical Vala one shot. Vala's looking for a title like her teammates have and making Daniel and General Landry nuts! But the General has a title that Daniel can bestow on Vala.





	Titles

**~o0o~**

"General, I need a title or rank." Vala blurted out from his doorway.

General Landry had to control the flinch of surprise, "Excuse me?"

Daniel appeared behind her, obviously battle worn. With a shrug and an apologetic look towards the General, he held his position in the corridor.

"Well, Cameron and Samantha are Colonels, and Daniel's a Doctor…and Teal'c's a Jaffa Master, and, well, I'm just Vala Mal Doran. I'd like a title."

Landry looked at the woman with amazement. "A title?"

"Yes, sir, please. I've been thinking…" She moved into the room to settle herself in a chair in front of his desk and pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket. Clearing her throat she began to read. "Major Mal Doran would be nice. After all I am a major contributor to the team."

 _Major Pain in the Ass?_ Landry inserted mentally, with a barely perceivable pleading look at Dr. Jackson.

"Master Weaponress."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

Landry sighed, and mumbled under his breath. “ _A_ _Kernel of Foolishness?”_

"Hmm? Well anyway, Doctor of Alienology. Dr. Mal Doran, one of my favorites, after all, your Tau'ri Universities can bestow a doctorate if they want to, so I figured you could."

_Doctor Doom?_ _At that thought the General took a deep breath and attempted to remain sane in the wake of Vala crazy talk._

"Captain Courageous! Ha ha, just kidding." Vala turned to smile giddily at Daniel before turning back to the General. "General Negotiator."

_General Nuisance?_

"Treasure Coordinator?" She offered hopefully with a worried frown at General Landry, who hadn't spoken another word.

"Miss Mal Doran, while you are in fact a very capable and vital team member, I am not at liberty to bestow any title or rank on you. Dr. Jackson, as well as Colonels Mitchell and Carter, have worked and studied and trained many years for the titles they have. Teal'c is…we don't call him Jaffa Teal'c or Master Teal'c; he's just Teal'c, and you are Vala Mal Doran of SG-1. Let's leave it at that, shall we? Besides, Colonel Mitchell said you have a title." Landry stood, indicating this little meeting was over.

"I do?" She grinned expectantly.

"Princess." Landry indicated the door.

Vala, disappointment obvious, took the cue and rose from her chair pouting. "I'll think up something you can agree with; Daniel will help." She moved to Daniel's side, "Won't you, Darling?"

Jerking his thumb towards the corridor, Daniel shooed her out and shut the door. "I'm sorry Sir; this has been going on for weeks. I tried to keep her at bay, but she insisted."

Beleaguered, the General took his seat, "I don't envy you, Dr. Jackson."

"No one does, sir." Daniel was grinning a bit foolishly.

The General spoke without breaking a smile. "I'd like to suggest a title."

"Sir?"

"Mrs."

Eyes closing, Daniel dropped his head suddenly nervous. "On the same team, sir?"

"I've approved your request, with Colonel Mitchell's support. But you're due in Washington for a meeting with Jack and the President."

"Oh. Jack. Not good."

"Hmm, I think you might be surprised. His email only said that you never learn your lessons, but he had a feeling you were about to. Dismissed."

"Yes sir, thank you, General."

Daniel opened the door to find Vala leaning indolently against the opposite wall.

Vala, put off by his happy grin - as though he thought the whole thing foolish - crossed her arms defiantly. "Well! I don't suppose you two came to any conclusion, and I'm just Vala Mal Doran still. I really, really want a title. I deserve it."

Daniel took her hand and led her down the hallway. "I think we might have found one."

"OH! What? What is it? Is it good? Something better than Princess? Something like yours or Cameron's? Daniel?" She was being dragged along the corridor behind him. "Slow down. What is it? Does it come with a patch or some kind of adornment? I'd love that!"

"Yeah, some adornment may be forthcoming."

She tried to drag him to a stop, unsuccessfully. "Where are we going?"

"To see Jack."

"Why? Will he ceremoniously adorn me!?" She was so excited she could barely contain herself.

Stopping, he took her jaw in his free hand and smacked a delightfully sexy kiss on her pouting lips then continued on, pulling her behind him. "No. I'll do the adorning. We're going to thank him."

"Oh." Vala squeezed his hand still reeling from his kiss, as he towed her along. "What kind of adornment will it be? A medal? Pin? Patch? One of those adorable little colored bars like Samantha's? Is it small? Is it shiny?" Skipping merrily behind him she rattled on. "Can I wear it out in public? It's not puppy-dog tags is it? I have those. Will others have one like it? …I'd like to compare. But then, again, it'd be nice to be special. Is it…."

~END


End file.
